The rapid development of computer technologies brings much convenience to people' life, and greatly improve people's life quality. As people are enjoying convenient life, they sometimes also need some entertainment activities. Therefore, various game products are emerging. In a conventional game product scenario, to control a virtual character to perform information interaction with an object in the scenario, a user first needs to lock the object, and it is needed in some cases to perform information interaction with multiple objects, and the user needs to manually operate a switching button among the multiple objects to lock the multiple objects, resulting in inconvenient operations.